He Nose Our Secret
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Sango and Kagome make a bet with Sesshoumaru that they can attend an all boys boarding school for two months without anyone finding out they're girls. But, they meet two guys that seem to steal their hearts... What's a girl to do? MxS, IxK
1. Of Bets and Bars

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Here it is! Chapter 1 of "He Nose Our Secret"! I hope everyone enjoys this story and I'll try and make it good and fluffy for you guys. Obviously it's an AU story, and Inuyasha is a hanyou, he just doesn't look like it! It'll explain later why this is possible. Yeah, so anyway, enjoy!_

He Nose Our Secret

Chapter 1: Of Bets and Bars

Kagome sat at her desk, her head against the cool wood as her fingers drummed against it, her nails ricocheting the sound a little. It was absolute torture to her in every way. Today was the last day of school until the summer, and although only a minute remained until the final bell, the seconds ticked by like hours. Her ebony orbs watched the second hand on the clock, watching it like it was the last thing she'd ever see.

Her best friend, Sango, folded paper into a flower, no longer needing to follow the instructions from the book, which she had memorized so long ago. Inside a message was written in her small, neat writing, addressed to the girl in front of her. She completed the rose and passed it down to Kagome.

She smiled at her friend's beautiful creation, glad that she had something on her mind besides the final seconds of school. She carefully untucked the paper in its careful folds holding the creation together and smiled at the message.

Let's hit the club tonight. What do you say?

Sango! 3

Kagome handed back the paper without a reply; her friend would already know the answer. The magenta orbed girl took the paper back and refolded it for her friend. Kagome had a whole drawer full of Sango's designs and kept every note.

She jumped up with a smile as the bell rang, throwing her small bag over her shoulder and pulling down the forest green skirt of her school uniform. That was the last time she'd wear it for awhile. Sango got up as well, smiling and waving to people as they walked towards the bus stop.

"So, when do you want to go?" Kagome asked as they arrived at their destination and stood waiting for the bus. They were going to be in the 12th grade next year, and they were still car less, having to take the city bus to and from school. It really got irritating to them, but they never really complained. They were poor and on their own.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, steeping back a little as the bus pulled up and other students entered. She slung her bag on the floor in front of her seat.

"I hear that Shunichi Miyamoto is performing tonight at the Tokyo Plaza Night Club. We should go around sevenish!"

Kagome sighed; Sango was obsessed with the teen singer. (A/N: I don't blame her, he's hot!) She just smiled and nodded. "Sounds good!" Nothing could ruin her happy mood now that school was out.

They arrived at their apartment twenty minutes later, in which they immediately threw down their bags, kicking them out of the way for awhile, and collapsed on their beds, the fan swirling around nonchalantly above them.

"Think we'll see any hot guys today at the club?" Kagome asked, jumping up from her bed to dig out their fake IDs.

"Yup!" Sango replied smiling.

"Besides Miyamoto…" Kagome replied, sighing at her best friend. She smiled when she found them, glad that they still looked somewhat like the girls in the pictures.

"There are bound to be tons there!" Sango replied happily.

Kagome nodded, looking at her clock. It was already past five thirty.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," Kagome said, digging through her drawers for some under clothes and throwing them on top of the commode, hearing Sango yell:

"Don't use up all the hot water!"

Kagome agreed, turning on the water-proof radio and waiting as the sound poured out of it. She then discovered that Sango had left her CD in there. "Probably Anges…" Kagome said sighing, but smiled at how well she knew her friend when she discovered she was right.

She changed the station to one that played almost every genre imaginable as she stripped herself of her clothes and let the warm water fall around her.

X

Sango flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch, though since it was six, the only things on were news and well…more news.

Sighing, she admitted defeat and flipped the television off, instead, opening the magazine she had been reading earlier. Inside it told about the Tokyo Plaza Night Club, and that's how she found out about Miyamoto singing. Plus, she and her friend really needed a break-time to relax and have fun. But more importantly, time to meet hot guys!

She closed the magazine, another sigh escaping her lips. She was bored…very bored. So bored that she even wished for something to do. It was very unlike her. Luckily that's when Kagome walked out from the shower, clutching a CD carefully in her hand.

"You need help…" was all she said as she put it on the desk, trying to find something to wear. Sango smiled sheepishly and grabbed her towel.

X

The club was far busier than either of the teens expecting, but somehow that was good, because security seemed overwhelmed and hardly noticed that both girls had fake IDs and let them in.

"That was easy…" Sango said happily.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled back. The music was blaring and the noise from the crowd made it hard to hear.

"I SAID-OH NEVERMIND!" Sango yelled back, exasperated, pushing her way through the crowd, trying to find an open table, though she had no luck. She didn't like large crowds, well, only because they confined her to small spaces-not that she was Closter phobic or anything, she just didn't like the lack of space.

Kagome tapped her on the shoulder. "I'M GONNA GO GET DRINKS!" And when Sango made a confused face, Kagome made the sign of taking a drink, in which Sango nodded approvingly-glad she wasn't the one that had to wait in line.

That's when Shunichi Miyamoto came onstage, and after a few words started a song. Sango smiled as she lipped the music. Many guys stared at her, debating on whether to ask her to dance or not, but finally one man stepped forward.

He was tall and slim, with muscular arms and jet black hair pulled back into a very short ponytail, smiling almost like a Cheshire cat, or like he was very sure she would give him the answer he wanted.

"Hey babe," he said, smiling at her. "Would you like to dance?"

Sango looked around for her friend, but since the crowd was so thick, it was hard to see her. She just smiled. _Well, don't be mad Kag. At least he's hot…_

She smiled and took his extended hand and followed him to the dance floor. He sighed as the fast song ended and a slow one came on, but still wrapped his arms around her slender waist with a smile.

She blushed lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying gently back and forth to the music.

"You're beautiful…" he said smiling into her chestnut hair.

She would've disagreed in a heartbeat, but didn't say a word. In her opinion, she was far from beautiful. Her chestnut locks were twirled in a messy bun pinned to her head, though strands were falling, and her usual pink eye shadow had turned a little darker to match her clothes.

Somehow, things couldn't get any better. She only hoped Kagome was having fun as well…

X

Kagome, though, was having a hard time just getting the drinks. A crowd had formed around the bar; apparently everyone had the same idea as her at that time, and she was starting to get a little angry.

She bumped into a couple of people, but finally was shoved so hard she fell straight into a boy, knocking both of them to the ground.

He snarled at her. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled angrily. He got up and brushed himself off, not even extending a hand to help her. Kagome couldn't help but hate him immediately, but he was kind of…cute?

His long silver locks reflected the numerous lights, making it almost sparkle, whilst his golden orbs were deep, but to Kagome seemed almost full of hatred.

She pushed herself from the sticky floor and sent dagger like glares at him, which he didn't seem to care about.

She grabbed some drinks and hurried off to find Sango, trying to leave that boy as far away as possible. She sighed when she saw her friend dancing with some guy, wishing she had someone to dance with.

A boy with long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail walked over to her.

"You're too beautiful to be a wall flower…let's dance!"

She put down the drinks as he dragged her on the dance floor and danced all around her. He smirked at her. "I'm Koga…"

"Kagome," she said quietly, but he heard it even over the music. With a smile he replied, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman…"

(A/N: In NO way do I support Koga/Kagome, but he flirts with her so that's what's going on. It is an InuKag.)

She smiled and slightly blushed and as the song ended a woman with long red hair came and pulled Koga away, leaving Kagome alone.

She watched him for a moment, then decided to go find Sango. She should be used to it by now. That happened every time they went here. A guy would dance with them, obviously too drunk to know what in the hell was going on, then he would get dragged away by his girlfriend. It was like an endless cycle.

Sango was still with the mystery man from before, so Kagome decided not to bother her and took a seat at the bar. The bartender looked at her with a smile. He knew she was too young to drink, or to even be there, but didn't say a thing.

She ordered a Coke, making the man smile, and sipped it nonchalantly as she stared at the wood that made up the bar top.

The man sitting next to her looked over her way. He looked a lot like the boy she had bumped in to earlier. His hair was also silver and long, but groomed more fairly and his clothes were expensive looking, the labels confirming it.

"Can I help you?" Kagome barked, not caring how rude she sounded. He smirked.

"You don't take shit…that's good. I've got a proposition for you…"

She didn't say a word, acting like she could care less.

"Actually, it's more of a bet…let's say, oh I don't know, half a mil…"

Kagome dropped her glass, and it shattered on the wooden top, the remaining drink splattering. The bartender glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Her mouth was agape, making her resemble a fish out of water.

"I thought that might get your attention. My name is Sesshoumaru Takahashi-"

She interrupted him before he could get another word in. "You're THE Sesshoumaru Takahashi! The famous journalist!"

(A/N: Yes, Sesshy-kun is rich, and I know that most journalists are probably not as rich as he is, but he is an ex-model and stuff so…yeah…)

He nodded and smiled. "Anyway, to keep things short, I wanna make a bet with you. That all boys' boarding school just opened and I'll give you half a million dollars if you can stay there for two months without anyone finding out that you are a girl."

"Wait! So you mean I have to dress and act, and look like a boy!"

He nodded, and that's when Sango returned and smiled at Kagome.

"I met a really cool guy!" she said smiling, then her eyes grew wide when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know who you are?"

He nodded and Kagome grabbed her friend's attention by telling her of the bet.

"Really? Half a mil? Ohmigod!" Sango had to keep herself standing by grabbing on the back of Kagome's chair.

"I'll let you go too. Just disguise yourselves as guys for two months and you will both get half a million dollars."

The girl's exchanged stares, trying to think of what to do. Heck, for a million dollars, they could move out of their mangy apartment and each get a nice car…

But pretending to be guys? That was the hard part. They were too girly to be guys.

Sesshoumaru saw that they were debating with themselves, and each other, and with a smile said. "I'll tell you what…here's my card. Call me when you think of an answer."

He handed them a black card with white writing across the front, then put down a few dollars for his drinks and walked out of the bar.

X

Kagome lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling, still debating with herself in her head. She twirled the card between her pointer and middle finger, sighing as her head started to hurt.

Sango was asleep on the other bed in the room, the book she was reading open and sprawled beside her. Her heavy breathing could be heard from where Kagome sat.

"One million dollars…just to act like guys…"

She smiled. "ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" she screamed. Sango bolted up and rubbed her sleep filled eyes.

"Huh?"

"Let's do it!"

X

_There's chapter one! Hope everyone liked it. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer, so don't worry if this one was too short. Well, I've gotta go to bed, cuz it's like 2 a.m. Sorry if this chapter sucked! Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	2. Preparing for the Worst

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_Author's Note: I was kinda sad about the lack of reviews for chapter one…but that's okay, cuz all my reviews were good! Thanks for your kind words and enjoy chapter two!_

He Nose Our Secret

Chapter 2: Preparing for the Worst

The next morning the two girls woke up early despite it being the first full day of summer, and were showered and dressed long before eight am. They still needed to call Sesshoumaru and tell him they accepted his bet.

"I wonder why he asked us to do this…" Sango muttered, standing up on the bus, holding on to one of the rails, Kagome next to her. The buses were incredibly crowded for it being so early in the morning, but that's because people had to go to work.

"Maybe he's going to write a story about it…he is a journalist…" Kagome replied. She was standing beside Sango, holding tightly to a rail with one hand, while the other was on her purse. The bus stopped at a red light, causing her to trip and almost fall-if it wasn't for the strong arms that caught her.

She looked up at him and her eyes grew cold. It was the man from the bar last night. She hurriedly got back to her feet and glared at him.

He looked at her and sighed. "You again?" he snapped. "Can't you ever watch where you're going!"

Sango looked on with confused eyes, wondering how her friend knew this…rude, obnoxious guy. Then she laid eyes on the man behind him.

She smiled flirtatiously, and Kagome stared at her disbelievingly. It was then that the bus stopped at the mall, and Kagome dragged her best friend away.

She didn't stop dragging her until they were safely inside of the mall.

"What was that Sango!"

Sango shrugged. "What was what? I should be asking you about the prude guy…"

Kagome sighed, and filled Sango in on what happened at the bar while she was dancing.

"So that was the man that was so "wonderful"?" Kagome asked, sickened that Sango's new "friend" was friends with that…dipstick.

Sango nodded like a school girl, smiling happily. She didn't know his "other" side, but that didn't seem to bother her.

"Sango-" Kagome started, sighing and closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"Oh, come on Kagome. Can we stop picking on me and get some clothes already?"

Now, normally, like most teenage girls, Sango and Kagome loved clothes shopping, but this was a different case. That was because when they normally went shopping, they went to stores that held the newest and latest styles…they never had to buy clothes for guys…

They shuddered at the thought, but knew it would all be worth a million dollars. So, with their heads held high, despite their screaming on the inside, they walked in the store just for guys. Let the worst begin.

"I bet they wear uniforms, so we won't need a ton of things…" Kagome acknowledged, looking at the large baggy shirts for guys.

"True…gosh, this stuff is so ugly!"

Kagome looked at the shirt Sango was holding up and shuddered as well, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Put that back!"

It was a shirt that had letters that got smaller as it went down, like an eye chart. But the words were the thing that disgusted them.

The only guy clothes that they actually liked were the button up shirts that had Hawaiian scenes on them. As they were looking through a rack a man working there walked over to them.

"Hello, it's not often that we get girls here…is there anything I can help you with?"

Most guys on shift were hot, with big muscles and dark hair, but he was…nerdy. His hair was red and curly and he wore glasses three sizes too big for his face. His arms were skinnier than Kagome's, and he had a lisp.

They replied at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sango won, and she triumphantly smiled. "We're shopping for our…er…cousin, it's his birthday, but we're not sure what to get…"

Kagome had to hand it to her, she could lie on the spot, so she sat back and watched as the man, clearing interested in her friend, handed Sango different things and told her about the sales.

Ten minutes later he was back behind the counter and Sango came back to Kagome with her arms hugging the many items to her.

"He said we should look through this stuff…"

Kagome shrugged and looked through the pile. Baggy shirts that went down just above her knees, some of them longer were the main thing in the pile. They immediately eliminated jerseys, since they were holey, and tried to find something baggy to cover up their…upper areas.

By a half an hour, they had their clothes picked out and were emerging from the store.

"Now we need pants-and belts! Definitely belts!" Kagome said, looking in the window of the next store.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to wear boxers, I'm fine!"

Kagome laughed and walked inside the other shop, then wrinkled her nose and gagged. The aroma was that of body odor and WAY too much axe spray.

"Let's hurry!" They both said together.

They scanned the racks, looking for pants to actually fit their slim waists. It took them a whole two hours, and the teenage man behind the counter got kind of suspicious when they went into the changing rooms, carrying their clothes.

The pants were four sizes too big, hanging down a little, even with a belt. Sango sighed and leaned against a wall, then slid down it and sat on her butt, exhausted.

"Kagome, we spent three hours shopping for guy clothes that just make us look like transvestites and put us in debt for the next five years!"

Kagome sighed and collapsed next to her friend. "We can do it! You just have to have faith!"

A couple of guys walked by, joking around and laughing loudly, some carrying skateboards. Kagome, knowing her way around the mall, knew immediately where they were headed.

"Follow me, I've got an idea!"

Before her friend could argue, she dragged her after the boys and towards the food courts.

When they got there, they found a table, eating the hot French fries they had ordered, and looked around.

"Why are we here? Not that I'm complaining or anything!" Sango said, grabbing a handful of the greasy fries and eating them slowly.

"If we're going to pretend to be guys we should watch them…right?"

Sango only nodded slowly, grabbing more fries. In truth, she hated the idea of all of this. She hated the fact they'd have to dress, look, even act like guys! She just wanted things to go along as usual. But, since Kagome was her friend, and they did need the money, she agreed and set her eyes on the guys.

Some of them were skateboarding on the benches, tables, doing Ollies and rail grinds…then one of them flipped (literally) off of his board and landed with a "thud" on his back.

Groaning in agony and pissed off that people saw, he waved his "gang" away and sulked away. Kagome tried to hold in a snicker.

Other guys were gathered in a group, walking down the aisles and talking about how many girls they had "laid" in the last week. Both girls shuddered.

Other groups walked by in the time they were watching, but they were all the same. A few were running from the mall police, some stolen object wedged in their tightly closed hands.

"This is so pointless…face it Kagome, we're just not boy material…"

Kagome nodded, "But we can do it Sango…we'll be those quiet, mysterious type guys!"

"I think those went extinct with the ice age."

That's when they noticed the boy at the table beside them. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that said "I used to have superpowers, until my physciatrist took them away". His hair was brown and long, parted so that his bangs hung over one eye.

"Well, he looks like one," the younger girl retorted.

Sango nodded, giving him a transfixed look. Something about him gave them hope, so they smiled and nodded, agreeing to do this together.

Of course, before much else could be said the sound of screaming fan girls filled the air. Sango and Kagome looked at each other with cloudy confused eyes.

Girls were running down the hallways, darting from stores, still holding merchandise un-paid for. Confusion and curiosity controlled them and they walked over as well.

"It's Sesshoumaru Takahashi! Ohmigod!" was echoed around the room as girls were pulling off their shirts, handing him bags, pieces of trash, anything for him to sign.

"Oh, just the two I was looking for," he said coolly, walking past his many admirers without signing a single thing.

He stopped in front of Sango and Kagome and smirked. "Hello ladies…I had a maid call your house and when there was no reply, I thought I would look here for you…seems I was correct in my assumption."

Girls were sending Kagome and Sango evil glares, trying anything to get the ex-model's attention…ANYTHING. It started going too far when mall cops had to come and lead all the crazed women away.

"I'm sorry to rush your decision, but I have a plane to catch sometime today, later on, and you wouldn't have a way to reach me…"

Kagome nodded, "We've decided to do it."

He smiled again, "Excellent. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I shall call when I get back in town."

He left, though the air of mystery was still there. The girls had fought past the "human chain" created by the police men and were dismayed when they discovered he was gone.

"Why don't we cut our mall day a little short?" Sango suggested, looking at the millions of angry eyes now looking them over, following their every move.

Kagome agreed and they eagerly left, carrying their large bags out the door.

X

"Do we really have to do this?" Sango groaned, staring at herself in the mirror.

Kagome nodded. "'Fraid so…I hate it as much as you."

Sango still looked in the mirror, trying to imagine her image another way-but it didn't work. As foolish as it sounds, she hadn't thought of it when she decided to dress as a man.

She sat uncomfortably in the barber's chair, next to Kagome, as the hair lady walked over to them and asked how they'd like it cut.

"Take it all off," Kagome grumbled.

X

The next day:

The two girls stood side by side, dressed in guy's clothes, their hair cut short. Kagome's went just past her ears, while Sango's was parting and cut like the man they had seen earlier in the mall, part of it in hopes to cover up some of her feminine features.

"We look…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know…" Sango agreed, seeming to understand what she meant.

"Wanna go test it out?"

"Not particularly…but I've got no choice now do I?"

Kagome smiled, "Nope!"

---

They went back to the mall, wondering what people would think. They walked around, trying their best to ask like men.

"Kagome-should they be staring at us like that?"

Sure enough they were being watched by just about everyone they came in contact with. Some moved to the other aisle, trying to stay as far away as possible, whilst others looked, then whispered to their friends.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…"

X

_Sorry for another short chapter…next one will be longer, and more interesting! They arrive at the school! Review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


	3. Starting at the School

_Disclaimer: nope!_

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway, yes, the school is a boarding school, I believe it says so in chapter 1 when Sesshy first asked them about the deal, and it will have dorms! So, yeah, thanks for the kind words! Now go read!_

He Nose Our Secret

Chapter 3: Starting at the School

Kagome woke up early the next morning to a screaming alarm, the bright red letters revealing it was just past four a.m. She stretched and leaned over and hit the large snooze button on the top.

"Get up Sango!" she yelled, throwing her pillow at her friend to make sure she didn't fall back asleep. Sango though, was already out right after the pillow hit her.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, jumping on the bed and bouncing her friend a good foot into the air. Sango screamed and twitched around in the air, and landed with a loud "thud" back on the bed.

Her cheeks puffed out in anger as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Kagome…I don't think I'll ever get used to this hair…I look like an emo…" she yawned and fell back on her back, lying on the bed again.

"Just think of the outcome Sango…now get up! School starts today!"

The two girls…um…girly guys…guyie girls…the two girls dressed as guys got ready for school, debating on what to wear, critiquing each other, and trying to look as much like boys as they actually could.

Two hours later they decided they looked…guy enough to start packing. They shoved their clothes into big duffle bags and ran out of their apartment room in order to make it to the school in time.

Waiting at the bus stop, Sango sighed. "Do we HAVE to do this Kag?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Don't worry, it won't be hard. Boys are stupid."

The bus pulled up and the two girls got on it, taking a seat towards the back so as few people as possible would have to see them. Kagome sighed, leaning her head against the seat in front of her, blowing hair out of her face.

"At least it's only for two months."

Sango agreed, though she was inwardly screaming as well. They sat the rest of the trip in silence, staring out the windows as the bus brought them to their doom.

X

Ten minutes later they were carrying their bags across the campus of the large school. Once safely away from the bus, Sango stopped to look at it. It was huge; at least five stories tall and about two miles wide. Boys were already outside playing on the fields, mostly football, and when the bus drove away they looked up at the new arrivals.

Kagome sighed when they began saying things about them being newbies and to watch out for pranks and motioned for Sango to follow her. They trekked across the dewy field and up to the large doors. Each gulped, and then they walked inside.

"Kag…do we HAVE to do this?"

"To late to turn back now…"

They found the office, which was just inside of the main doors and walked inside. A woman with long, black hair and pale skin, just older then they were, looked up at them and smiled. Her nametag read "Kikyo."

"Hello. You must be new?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, then realized how girly that was and just shrugged one shoulder, nodding a little. "Yeah."

Kikyo gave her a strange look but let it pass. "Oh, you must be the two boys Sesshoumaru told me about. He already turned in your paperwork."

Both girls sighed in relief. "Okay, well, can you tell me your names so I can add them to the computer?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm…Kag-I mean. Koda! My name's Koda."

Kikyo looked to Sango, who gave Kagome a pleading glance. Not getting help she pretended to cough to by herself some time.

"I'm Sano."

(A/N: yes, crappy names I know…but I wanted something that sounded close to their actually names so…yeah…)

Kikyo smiled. "Last name?"

"Higurashi."

Kikyo nodded and wrote them down, writing herself a note to add them in later. She opened a drawer and pulled out two keys with numbers written on them and handed one to each of them.

"These are the keys to your rooms. If you lose them it'll cost a lot of money to replace it so just don't lose it. I believe you both are on the third floor." She also handed them a laminated piece of paper. "These are our rules. We do not tolerate rule breakers so I'd suggest you read them. Come back on Friday and we'll have your schedules. You start class next Monday. Welcome!"

They sighed like they were pissed it took so long, only because they believed that was a guy thing, then picked up their duffle bags again and walked out.

"What room are we in Kagome?"

"I dunno, but Sano, I think we should use our other names so we'll get used to it…"

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down at the number on her key. "We're in room 326…"

Kagome looked at her key. "I'm not…I'm in room 397…"

They looked at each other, pleading looks in their eyes. "Oh shit!" the muttered simultaneously.

X

Once on the third floor, the girls decided to look for Sango's room first since it was closer.

"Kago…I mean, Koda…we actually have to room with guys! I mean…do you think we can actually do this?"

She shrugged. "It'll be okay…I'm worried about our voices, we didn't even try to disguise them before. That might be why that Kikyo woman gave us funny looks…"

"Koda! Snap out of it! We have to room with guys! I thought we'd get to share a room."

A group of guys walked by and overheard Sango say that. They gave the girls strange looks and the supposed leader muttered something under his breath and the others burst out laughing.

Kagome sighed. "It'll be alright. Don't you want to win a million dollars?"

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. They were right outside her door by now.

"Wish me luck Koda…and listen, I think anytime we are allowed out of the dorms, we should be out."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Good luck. Wish me luck." They smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

Sango watched Kagome walk down the hall until she was out of view then turned back to the door. Her hand settled on the doorknob but she didn't turn it for the longest time. Finally, she pulled open the door and walked in, looking around.

The room was empty, so she assumed her roommate was in class. She was glad she wouldn't have to go for two days (today was Wednesday) and she looked at the two beds. Guessing the one that was nicely made was hers, since the other was practically destroyed, she dropped her stuff on the bed and looked over the room. It was messy and clothes were scattered everywhere. That wouldn't have bothered her if his boxers weren't right by her bed.

She opened her duffle bag and took out her cell phone, ready to call Kagome. After dialing her number and waiting through the rings, she discovered Kagome wasn't planning on answering it.

Then her voice message came on. Sango's eyes grew. Her voice mail came on with her girly voice and she called herself Kagome. She made a mental note to tell Kagome about that.

She stood up, about to go find Kagome's room since her room was empty, but the door opened and a tall boy with ebony hair tied in a rat tail, wearing the school's uniform walked in. He laid eyes on Sango.

"Hey, I'm Miroku. You must be my roomie."

Sango nodded. "Yeah. I'm Sano." _Good, he doesn't recognize me._

Miroku leaned closer to her, looking her over with hawk eyes. "You…look familiar. Have we met before?"

Sango shook her head. "No…I don't think so."

He shrugged, throwing his book bag on his bed. "Sorry for the mess…um. Geez, I didn't know my roommate was getting in today or I woulda cleared you some room."

He looked around. "Alright, we'll, that's your bed, your desk, and pretty much this side of the room is yours. You get that side of the closet (as soon as I clear it out) and if you have food or anything, there's a mini fridge in there."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

He began to laugh. "You're funny. Anyway…I swear you look so familiar. Do you have a sister? Is she hot?"

Sango sighed. _Boys. _She thought, hoping Kagome was doing better.

X

While this was happening to Sango, Kagome had been looking for her room. Now that she had found it, she opened the door and looked inside.

It was dark and empty. She let herself in and found her bed, the one that was made. Throwing down her stuff, she heard her phone ring and dug to answer it.

"Heh…I'm gonna laugh when that gets taken up."

She spun on her heel, seeing the man that had walked in. His hair was long and silver and he was tall and muscular.

"So you're my room mate? I was hoping for…someone better." (A/N: although it sounds like it, he didn't recognize her…)

"Oh shut up," she muttered, sighing as she sat down on her bed. She finally got a good look at his face and realized who he was.

_Oh shit!_

_X_

_Okay, yes, VERY short. I know. I'm sorry about that, this is kinda a filler chapter. Next chapter they go to class, meet all the guys, and almost give away their secret! Review please!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
